Grunbeld
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery}} The character featured in this article is sometimes referred to as "Gurunberd". |-| Apostle Form= |kanji= グルンベルド |rōmaji= Gurunberudo |also known as=The Great Flame Dragon |manga debut= Episode 184 War Cry of the Wind (2) |anime debut= (2017 Anime) Episode 15 Banner of the Flying Sword |japanese voice= (PS2 Game) (2016 Anime) |english voice= |gender= Male |height = 270 cm (8'10") Apostle Form: 600 cm (19'8") |weight = 303 kg (668 lbs) Apostle Form: 1644 kg (3624 lbs) |eyes= Red |hair= Red |status= Alive |affiliation= Neo Band of the Hawk God Hand |previous affiliation= |occupation= Knight Captain of the Band of the Hawk's Giants |previous occupation= |image gallery= yes |species = Apostle Giant (formerly) }} the "Great Flame Dragon" is an apostle who serves together with Zodd, Locus, Irvine and Rakshas under the reborn Griffith in his Neo Band of the Hawk. Grunbeld is the leader of the Hawks' giants. Before he joined the Hawks, he became famous during the One Hundred Year War, holding a small northern country alone against 3,000 enemies. Appearance Grunbeld is very tall and is not often seen without his elaborate set of silver armor on which is fashioned in the shape of a dragon, the jaws of which reveal his face. Even in his human form his appearance is beastly, having sharp pointed teeth, red hair and reptilian eyes. In his apostle form, Grunbeld is a great four-legged fire dragon covered with stalactites made of corundum, his face being shielded by a layer of the crystal. Personality His personality is quite unusual for an apostle. Different from the most other characters, he is a man of pride, and talks more akin to an old warrior than a sadistic demon. He is a serious man who doesn't like jokes and fooling around. He has also shown a very honorable side, which is rare for a high-ranking member of the Neo Band of the Hawk, and even rarer for an apostle. For example, at the Mansion of the Spirit Tree he questions the orders given to him, telling Guts that it isn't honorable to attack an old woman with so many troops. However, Grunbeld's honor is debatable at best. Once he realizes how formidable Guts is while in battle against him, even facing the possibility of losing, he begins to use more craftier means of fighting and transforms into his apostle form. Guts eventually calls him out on his supposed "ethics", stating that monsters shouldn't pretend to have such a thing as a warrior's code or pride. Abilities Physical Abilities Supernatural Strength/Speed: As an apostle of the God Hand and a giant, Grunbeld possesses incredible strength. He is a quick fighter with great speed, and when he transforms into his apostle form, his strength increases dramatically. However, his speed also decreases drastically as a result. Corundum Skin: In his apostle form, Grunbeld's skin transforms into , a crystalline form of aluminium oxide that is immensely durable and stronger than steel. Flame Breath: In his apostle form, Grunbeld is capable of spitting fire without using his shield to do so. Equipment Giant's Greathammer: In battle, Grunbeld uses a greathammer customary to his heritage as a giant. The hammer has a flat surface for smashing opponents and decimating armor, as well as a large spike on the opposite end that can be used for grappling armor and shields, along with piercing through wooden and steel barricades. Flamethrower Greatshield: In battle, he also wields a shield the size of an average human man which is sturdy enough to repel cannonball fire. The shield bears the face of a demon and is able to spit fire. Besides the ability to spit fire, the shield conceals two blades which can be quickly withdrawn and utilized during a fight. History Background As Mule Wolflame revealed when first meeting him, Grunbeld was human during the time of the Hundred Year War and fought for over a decade. The reason he became an Apostle are unknown. Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc Having aligned himself with Griffith as a member of the new Band of the Hawk, Grunbeld makes his presence known during the liberation of Shet after it was just conquered by the Kushan invaders. Grunbeld breaks down the gate the Kushan attempted to seal and incinerates several with his shield, proceeding to wipe out the army. After the battle is won, he kneels before Griffith alongside all of the other apostles. Grunbeld is later sent with Nosferatu Zodd and a handful of War Demons to destroy the Mansion of the Spirit Tree and its' caretaker Flora. Deeming that killing an old woman is beneath him, Grunbeld eagerly takes on Guts as an ideal opponent. However, due to Guts's injuries by Slan, Grunbeld became disappointed before held back by Flora's golems. After Guts dons the Berserker Armor, Grunbeld was taken off guard by Gut's new found strength and was defeated after assuming his Apostle form. Grunbeld attempts to keep Guts and his party from escaping, but he is blocked from pursuing them further by wall of fire Flora conjured in her final moments. Trivia References Site Navigation es:Grunbeld Category:Apostle Category:Male Characters Category:Neo Band of the Hawk Category:Knights Category:Antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Falcon of the Millennium Empire Characters